Second Chances
by lucie98
Summary: First Fanfiction. What would have happened if Bella never found out the Vampire secret or even met the Cullen's? What will happen when they do meet? Will second chances be given?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

It had been 18 months. 18 long and lonely months since he left me alone, wanting him, but having no one to talk or turn to. Have you ever missed someone so much you actually started to imagine they were there with you just so that the heart wrenching pain ebbed for a little while?

But even in the worst situations light comes at the end of the tunnel eventually. Mine in the form of a new job and house a little way away from all the pain and bad memories that were left there in Forks. Now here I was in my small 1 bedroomed house in Tacoma, taking pictures of the Washington scenery for travel brochures. I would have never pictured myself doing anything like this, but after past experiences I found myself with a craving to capture beautiful scenery.

I had graduated Forks High with all right grades, I could have done better but my mind was wandering back to the perfect golden haired boy I now thought was a figment of my imagination. I had already known he was not quite your average 17 year old boy, but still surely anything that was different about him we could get through together, he didn't need to run away taking his whole family with him; the family that I didn't even get the chance to meet.

Speaking of families, there was a new one that had just moved in to the house opposite and a couple of doors down from mine. It was the creepiest house I had ever seen in my life. It stood tall and looming over the whole street creating an air of mystery as it seemed to be constantly surrounded by a misty fog like something straight out of a Hollywood horror movie.

There was a big guy unloading box after box out of a massive jeep. Well I say a massive jeep but this man made it look like a tiny smart-car. A stunning blonde was stood next to him, pointing at what he should pick up next; typical high school cheerleader couldn't do anything herself in case she might break a nail. There was another guy, not quite as big and bulky as jeep dude, unloading cases and cases of clothes from a Porsche while a little pixie girl yelled at him to be carefully with her Louboutin's.

Well life around here was about to get pretty exciting, and I didn't even know it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Breaking Down

Uh great, are you kidding me? My car would have to break down in front of this house of all them wouldn't it? Gosh my life sucks. The creepy house down the road stared at me menacingly, I was closer to this house now than I had ever wanted to be in my entire life.

It was pouring down buckets and I could scarcely see because the now arising fog. I'd have to go to the house to get help, after all I could leave my car stalled in the middle of the street like this, but the big guy scared me so much that I was willing to sit here until the rain and fog cleared or some nice soul came up the road and offered me their help. I wasn't moving.

15 minutes later …

Come on Bella get out, I thought. The car was freezing now that the engine had dwindled to its final stopping point. I was going to catch pneumonia if I sat here any longer. I got out and hunched my head against the wind, here goes nothing.

The winding overgrown path was lying before me, just seeing the darkness in the paving stones made me want to run and jump back into the safety of my car, no matter how cold it is. I had always been good with horror movies but being in one of my own was beginning to become too much. Stupid car had to break down right here didn't it?

My first step onto this families land triggered something. Suddenly it all started, the wind picked up and turned into a blowing gale, throwing leaves into a swirl around me. My vision became blurred making the mossy ground before me disappear. The trees, hung low at an awkward angle as if held there by an invisible rope, were creaking around me, my eyes watering painfully in the cold air. I had two options turn back or carry on. I took the crazy one. With one more step everything cleared. My imagination was going crazy today. This place looked fantastic there was not a leaf not in a perfect place, never mind a whole crooked tree.

I was halfway up by now. The house looked creepy from far away, but up close you could tell that it was only that way because of the old fashioned style of deep mahogany wood and tall windows, not entirely see through, but not entirely blacked out. It was pretty impressive; the landscaper did a good job, making no one want to come near it but incredibly sleek and stylish at the same time.

There was a package on the doorstep. This package was too dirty and rain washed to truly belong to this magnificent mansion. It was out of place and made me feel that way too. Out of place, like a rose in a haystack. The package had only arrived today looking at the address on the envelope.

I dug up all of the courage I could muster until I had enough that I could gently knock on the door, only my attempt was that feeble that nobody would probably be able to hear it anyway. This conclusion wasn't true however when only 30 seconds later a kind looking woman with a heart shaped face opened the door smiling sweetly.

"Can I help you dear?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – You're a what?

Edward POV

"_Can I help you dear?"_

It seemed like today was the day that we would get our first human visitor in the new house. I hated having to move constantly but I knew we had too, plus it made Esme happy to be able to design us all a lovely new home every once in a while.

The human at the door appeared to have broken down in his/her door, I wasn't able to tell not being able to read their mind. There was only one human I wanted in my house but there was only one problem, she would never want to be here again after I left her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but my car has broken down and I can't seem to get it to move, I was wondering if you could help?"

I remember that voice, it was the voice I had been missing since that awful day in the woods. Bella. She was here. In the house, I couldn't believe it.

The wind whistling through the gaps in the windows was what brought me back , away from the onslaught of memories trying to take me away. It was terrible outside and Bella had walked all the way from her old truck, through the rain, wind, fog and sleet to our front door. She must be freezing, if she didn't warm up soon she'd get ill.

I rushed downstairs vampire speed to get to my love. Only there was one problem with doing this. I had completely forgotten that I had never told her the secret, wanting to protect her from our world. I was only reminded of this when I saw Bella's shocked face standing in the hallway at the bottom of the stairs. At this point it was too late to stop myself.

"Edward, explain now!" was all she said. At least she spoke her mind.

My whole family, now assembled around us in the hallway to watch the commotion, all glanced at me. I was too busy looking at Bella expecting her to run away screaming to bother telling them that I would sort this out, or that everything would be ok.

"We need to talk." I simply answered. There was no point sugar-coating it; the truth would have to be told but not here in front of my whole family. "Come upstairs and trust me I will tell you everything."

She looked a bit sceptical but followed me up the wooden stairs anyway. This is not how I wanted her to find out. I knew that wherever I went in the house my family would know exactly what was going on and here every word of it. The next words out of her mouth made the moment a lot less awkward than I expected it would be.

"Tell me what you are."

"You really want know?" I asked her before I scared her away. She nodded. "I'm a vampire. Now you know."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Shocker

Bella POV

"_You really want to know?" Edward asked. I nodded. "I'm a vampire, now you know."_

What? Did not see that coming; did not see that coming. Was Edward trying to be funny because it wasn't working? A vampire? Vampire's don't exist they're a mythical creature. The facts just didn't add up with what I had read and heard over the years; vampires don't come out in the daytime – Edward did, Vampire's only fed on humans – how was Edward even able to stand around me if all his thoughts are focused on biting my neck and draining me of my life source.

Clearly I had been standing; thinking for too long, Edward looked worried, as if he was the one who had just found out that the person he loved was a vampire. Was this a dream?

"You're a vampire? Is this your idea of a joke, 'coz if it is Edward get a new joke book, it's not funny."

He looked shocked to say the least. He should too. Vampire, yeah right. I wasn't just annoyed now, I was angry. I wanted to throw the first thing I found straight at his head for trying to pull this lame joke on me; inconsiderable fool.

"Bella trust me, I would never make anything like this up, Just please let me explain; you must be pretty confused right now. Just promise me that there will be no interruptions?"

No words would come out so I could only nod my head pathetically.

_1 hour later … (you probably all know his story)_

I was speechless; completely shocked like a child caught doing something naughty. I was wrong about Edward. So completely and irrevocably wrong. He was a vampire and he could control his thirst for me, all because he loved me like I loved him; unconditionally. Even after all this time, all those nights I sat wondering what I had done to make him leave so quickly and I had been so wrong. He left to protect me.

No matter how much I just wanted things to return back to normal and for us both to go back to loving each other without a care in the world, it couldn't happen. He was a vampire and I had to admit that the thought of that scared me a little, hearing him say how quickly he could rip me apart and break every bone in my body without much thought made me want to run screaming and never look back.

"I need time." I said shakily. Would this anger him, make him want to snap my neck immediately? I had to get out of here, think about whether it was worth putting my life at risk so I could spend time with him.

"Ok, your car is fine now." Was all he said.

He was agreeing with me going? That was unexpected.

"Think it over, but you have to understand I would never intentionally hurt you." I nodded.

Walking as quickly as I could I got out of his bedroom, realising I had no idea where to go next I looked around desperately. I saw the staircase and went down it then headed straight to the front door. Just knowing that there were seven vampires in this house probably hearing my every breath crept me out. I needed some air.

Edward was right my car was fixed. I hopped in and drove to my house as quickly as the speed limit would allow.

_That night …_

I was haunted by nightmares of me and my family being brutally murdered at the hands of vampires, the strange thing was though that Edward and his family (half of them never seen by me before) were always there to help me. They weren't the ones attacking. Maybe this was a sign that Edward wasn't the bad guy, maybe he was the good guy; my own personal superhero.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Fearful

Bella POV

No matter how many times my heart said no my brain just wouldn't let my feet stop moving. The adrenaline pumped through me as I raced through the mossy undergrowth of the forest a couple of blocks down from my house. I was scared that at any minute now I would run in to a solid chest, as hard and as cold as marble; in a strange way I kind of wanted Edward to come and stop me.

I had woken up this morning with a start having just woken up from a dream seeing the red eyes of multiple vampires staring at me; no matter how many times I blinked they just would not go away, it was like they were burned into my retina.

I was so fearful I ended up chucking on the first clothes I could find in my room and practically running out of the house. I acted like I was jogging until I made my way far enough into the trees so that none of the town's people would be able to see me. When I got here I broke into a sprint, I needed to be as far away as possible from Edward and his family. I didn't know how I could handle being a vampire's girlfriend.

Even though I ran away I did want Edward to come and find me, comfort me and hold me like he had in my dreams every night since he left. As if he could read my mind, even though I knew he couldn't, Edward did come and find me.

"Bella, are you ok? I knew we should have moved well away from Washington. Love, please listen to me, I will leave if that's what you want?"

What was he on about, why would he think I would want him to leave; I had only just gotten him back for good. I don't think I can handle a second goodbye of this man.

"NO!" I yelled. This couldn't happen. I broke down the first time he left me this time would literally kill me, he couldn't leave. "Don't you love me?" Please say yes.

"Of course I love you Bella, how could you even say something like that. You mean the world to me, it would kill me if we couldn't be together again."

That was all I had ever wanted to hear. Edward carried me back home, all the running had tired me out. He placed me in my bed then crawled in next to me and I fell asleep in his arms. I was the happiest woman alive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Catch up**

Bella POV

I woke up to the sunlight gleaming through my bedroom window and reflecting of Edward's radiant skin. I really was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. He was absolutely stunning. We had planned on playing catch up on each other's lives today as he was curious about what I had gotten up to in the last few months of my human life.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered in my ear. I couldn't believe he had stayed the whole night; I mean he said he would, but I half expected to wake up this morning and find that it had all been a dream. Luckily that wasn't true.

"I'm just going to have a human moment." I grumbled back, opening my mouth as little as possible as to avoid assaulting him with my morning breath. I jumped out of bed, conscious he was watching me and jogged to the bathroom. When I was there I did everything I could to make myself look attractive, he was so stunning I just didn't know how I would compare walking around next to him.

When I was done with pampering myself up in the bathroom I left fully clothed to find him stood patiently waiting in the corner of my room. He must have left whilst I was getting ready to get his own change of clothes. He was currently staring intently at the pin-board on my wall, there were photos of my graduation, some photos of Washington beaches that I had taken and really liked, there was also one in the centre of the board of Edward and me that Angela had snapped one day at school.

"I'm so sorry I missed all this. Some of the biggest moments in your life that you'll never get back and I wasn't there to share them with you all because I was too selfish."

"Hey, don't worry about it, they weren't that exciting anyway." I told him, wrapping my arms around his waist in a cuddle. I'd much rather you be here with me now than then. Anyway think about how many new memories we can make?"

The rest of the day was spent sat at one of my favourite beaches, it was cloudy so the sun couldn't attack Edward, he told me how boring his life had been and how his days had been filled with what if's and missing me. I told him about my new job, how Charlie had found love with Sue; a woman from the reservation and how I was happier here away from the dreary town of Forks.

He seemed to enjoy learning about my recent life and would quiz me endlessly on whether I was truly happy and if there was anything else I wanted out of life. I found it cute how he wanted the best for me and wanted to be the one to give it to me. I just wished I could get closer to him.

"You can," he answered after I told him, "I will be 100% completely honest with you I promise, we can do anything you want, but the first step for you I suppose would be meeting my family officially, how about we do that tomorrow, would that be ok with you?"

It was a bit sudden and I have to admit I was a bit scared but it was what I wanted, it was also the first and easiest step to take, I was just worried that his family wouldn't like me, that I would be too plain and boring for them.

**Next chapter we meet the Cullens! Please review and tell me what you think ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm so bad at updating fan fiction's, I can't believe how long it's taken me, but it's finally here, so here we go. Please read and review, let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions for later chapters. ;D**_

**Chapter 7 – Meet and Greet**

Bella POV

The night was spent by me tossing and turning fretfully in my bed. My head was thumping from all worrying I was doing about meeting Edward's family, I was constantly having hot flushes and no matter how long I lay there with my eyes closed, it was impossible; sleep just wouldn't take me. I was lonely tonight as Edward wasn't with me, he had gone home to tell his family about the introductions that would be happening the following morning and would be picking me up bright and early.

I finally dropped off in the early hours of the morning, only to be awoken by my alarm blaring wildly at me. Great, now I'd have to meet the vampire with super good eyesight with bags under my eyes. Even makeup would be useless, they'd probably see right through it.

There was a sharp rap on my window that startled me awake and made my brain force my body to sit straight upright. Edward was on the window with his heart-melting crooked smile (or smirk as it seemed today) on his face. I had fallen asleep again.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," he sung as he climbed through my open window, "somebody looks tired. Did you not sleep well, love?"

I just grumbled in reply. He chuckled and sat on the bed next to me, pulling me gently into his arms. I lost track of how long we sat there just basking in each other's touch but to me it felt heaven, there's no place I'd rather be.

"Come on you, you've got a big day ahead, go and have your human moments and I will be downstairs making you some breakfast. How does eggs sound?"

"Perfect," I replied, "will there be toast too?"

"For you, anything." My heart was turning into butter at how sweet this man was and the best part he was all mine.

I scrambled up from my place on the bed, Edwards promises of yummy food making me move quicker. I stood for a while staring at myself in the mirror. I didn't look too bad I thought to myself, at least I look like I'm human. The aroma of frying food wafting up the stairs from the kitchen made my stomach grumble. I was starving. I raced down the stairs slipping at sliding on a few as I went, desperate to get to that delicious smell. How was a dead person who didn't need to eat so good at cooking?

_Half an hour later (eating is pretty boring)_

We were now pulling up into the driveway of Edward's family's house. It really was a stunning picture, with all the flowers surrounding the walkway. Someone here clearly cared about the garden.

I was starting to get nervous now, what would his family think of me?

Edward POV

I could tell Bella wasn't quite as calm as she was trying to show by the way her hands kept twitching in her lap and her eyes kept glancing up at the big building in front of us.

"It will be fine, love. They'll like you, I promise." Esme and Carlisle would be thrilled that I had finally found a woman to love. "Come on," I said to Bella, "it will be fine."

I got out of the car at vampire speed and went around to the passenger side of the car to help her out. She took my hand and we walked together up to the front door, which I pushed silently open to be greeted by Esme and Carlisle who stood with big grins on their faces.

_ She's even prettier than the last time I saw her, _thought Esme _and they're holding hands how sweet._

_ Edward, I'm glad you're happy, I was worried about you falling in love with a human at first but seeing the care in your eyes I know this is the right thing for you. _Carlisle's appreciation meant the world to me, he was like a father.

"Bella nice to meet you again dear," said Esme. Bella clearly relaxed at her easy manor.

"You too, Mrs Cullen." Bella quietly replied.

_How sweet_ thought Esme. "Call me Esme, we're all friends here."

"Welcome to the family Bella, we'll be glad to have you here. Unfortunately the others couldn't be here they had to go hunting as it was such short notice, hopefully they will be back before it is too late and you have to leave."

Bella simply smiled at his kindness and both my parents smiled in return.

"Come on Bella, I'll show you my room officially this time, maybe we can have some time to ourselves before Alice back and wants to do lots of nice girly things with you."

Her eyes widened at this and I couldn't help but chuckle, she was so cute and she was all mine.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Your reviews mean the world to me, thank you so so so much. Please read and review.**_

**Chapter 8 – Date Night**

Edward POV

Later that day when Bella was safely in my bedroom looking at my CD and book collection, I left her to go to the kitchen and bring her back a 'drink'. However what Bella didn't know was that I was actually asking Esme if she could help me out with something.

"Mum," I said quietly, not wanting to run the risk of Bella hearing, "would you mind helping me to prepare a meal for Bella, only I want to take her out to this stunning little meadow for a date and I don't really know what to do?"

Esme's face lit up at the thought of being able to have some input in what would be my first date ever. I could already see the mahogany coloured candles on a mat in the meadow with lots of beautifully prepared dishes made by her. I had to admit it did look pretty amazing.

"I don't want anything too complicated; just a couple of snacks and little bits and bobs to add to the experience."

"No problem dear," said Esme, I took the apple juice she handed me so I could give it to Bella, the whole encounter had only lasted about two minutes. As I passed the living room Carlisle glanced up from the book he was studying and gave me a quick smile and a thumb's up. I had been so depressed in the past few years that I had forgotten how genuinely caring my family could be.

Bella POV

I had been rushed away by a frantic Edward who claimed that I had to get ready for a special surprise. Didn't he know I hate surprises? He had to set up something or other.

I had left the house with Esme who had said that she would help me to get ready as I didn't know where exactly (if anywhere) we would be going tonight.

"Oh you look beautiful Bella," praised Esme, she really was too kind, "just one thing though; you might want a jacket you never know how chilly these autumn nights can get."

So we were going somewhere outside then, or at least somewhere we had to travel to? Even though in my head I kept telling myself that I shouldn't be looking forward to tonight and that I didn't like surprises, I couldn't help the excitement that bubbled up inside me every time I thought of being able to spend all these countless nights with my Edward.

A car horn honked outside signalling Edward's arrival. I peeked out of the window just to check and sure enough there was Edward's trusty silver Volvo waiting on the curb outside my house. I turned round to thank Esme for all her help, only to find that she had already gone.

In Edward's car it was toasty warm as we drove downtown into little country lanes, surrounded on either sides by fields and the wild forests. I'm not one for nature but it did look breath-taking in the twilight.

"Where are we?" I asked as Edward slowed the car down to a stop on the side of the road. He didn't answer just gave me his signature crooked grin and hopped out of the car. I followed after him. He took my hand and led me into the trees, the pathway illuminated by millions of tiny little lights on either side. Had Edward done this?

When the trees started to become gradually further and further apart more light flooded in from the sky, or what at first I thought was the sky until we reached a little meadow and I soon figured that the sky was nearly pitch black and the whole area of the meadow was lit up by lanterns hanging high up in the tree branches.

In the middle of the meadow surrounding by tall but not uncomfortable grass was a small little picnic blanket with three candles placed in the middle. Two long champagne glasses were filled perfectly with what I could only guess was the best stuff money could buy. Chicken sandwiches and chocolate biscuits were laid neatly next to them leaving just enough space for Edward and I to sit.

As we ate (or I ate) we filled the quiet night with little talk of anything we hadn't yet caught up on and just when I thought my life couldn't get any more perfect my own personal Adonis made it.

"To us," he said. I looked at him confused, "on our one week anniversary."

Edward POV

The smile that lit up Bella's beautiful face would be worth the teasing I got of my brothers tomorrow any day.

_Thank you for reading, if you have any recommendations for anything I should put in future chapters, please leave a comment or feel free to PM me. Thank you :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you for all the comments so far, your support keeps me going. Here's the next chapter where we finally get to meet Alice, Jasper and Rosalie (Emmett is to come later). Enjoy, please read and review :D_

**Chapter 9 – Meet and Greet – Part 2**

Bella POV

That night in the meadow was the best of my life, I had never felt so loved in my entire life then when Edward would gaze at me adoringly. But eventually all good things have to come to an end, therefore the night got slowly colder and a harsh breeze picked up making my bones shiver.

Edward insisted that he had to get me back to the car as he didn't want me to become ill, something about how the flu is much more serious than most humans seem to think. When we did get back through the dark trees Edward turned up the heat full blast, making my skin flush with the difference in heat.

"Let's get you back home in the warm," Edward said to me. I groaned, being back home would mean that Edward would have to leave. "Or maybe you could just come to my house, there are a couple more people who would like to meet you?"

"That sounds good," I replied. I didn't care if I had to do a full gym workout, I'd do anything if it meant I could stay with him a while longer.

Pulling up the driveway to Edward's house (or mansion I should say), I could tell that there really were more people in the house than last time, outside the front door there was a canary yellow Porsche and big Jeep. There was also more lights on in the house, so many it had an eerie glow about it.

Walking through the front door it was also much louder too, as if the house was buzzing.

"Hi Bella," a small pixie looking girl appeared in front of me, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "I'm Alice, Edward's sister, do you want to have a sleepover with me tonight, don't you think that would be fun? I do. Don't worry about anything we already have a bed set up for you in Edward's room as I already knew that you'd say yes."

My head hurt from all the words that had just been hurtled at it. So this must be the future telling little sister Edward had meant, unless there were two of them. I hoped not.

"Well Edward is going to hunting tonight with Emmett and Jasper, so we will have a girly night in. Emmett already left, he couldn't wait any longer. Oh this is Jasper by the way, my husband. He's a little shy."

"Hello Bella, the pleasure to meet you is all mine." He gave me a sad smile almost as if he felt bad for leaving me here with his hyper wife. "Come on Edward let's go."

"Goody-bye, Bella," Edward said planting a soft kiss on my cheek. "I'll be back before you know it, just try and get some sleep."

And with that they were gone. Esme and Carlisle, I later found, had also gone hunting but to a place a little more further out of town probably to give themselves a break from their crazy vampire children.

"So Bella, what do you want to do tonight? We can play games, watch movies or we could do makeovers?"

"Actually Alice, if you don't mind I'd really just like to get to bed, I'm really tired. Maybe we could do all of those other things another time?"

"Sure, we have forever. You know where Edward's room is right?" I nodded happily, maybe now I could finally get some rest but like I said good things don't last forever.

I was just making my way to the stop of the stairs when I found my path blocked by a tall, stunningly beautiful blonde woman. This must be Rosalie. Edward told me not to bother her too much as she seemed to constantly be in a bad mood.

"Now you listen here human, if you do anything to hurt my family, I will know about it and I will find you and I will kill you, no matter how much Edward loves you. Do you understand me?"

I just nodded silently, not knowing what I could reply to that with. Rosalie gave me a sickly sweet smile then sauntered off down the stairs her face contorting into a mask of evil as she went. I ran as fast as I could to Edward's room slamming the door behind me. Alice was right there was a bed set up in here, I big double one.

That night sleep didn't come easily and when I thought I had finally nodded off I was awoken abruptly by a freezing cold substance being poured all over me. It was ice water.

"Wakey, wakey little human, I thought you guys liked to get up at ridiculous times in the mornings." Rosalie.

I should have gotten up, find some clean clothes and tried to change the bed if I was going to sleep in it again, but I was too exhausted to move at all, so I stayed there fast asleep in the freezing cold with water running off my toes.

_Please read and review, tell me what you think or if you have any ideas for future chapters. :D_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for the delay in updating __ Thank you again for all the reviews, keep them coming _

**Chapter 10 – Flu**

Edward POV

Why was it that the first thing I saw when I walked into my bedroom, wasn't my beautiful girlfriend soundly sleeping in the bed, dreaming peacefully? Why was it that the first thing I saw when I walked into my bedroom, was my beautiful girlfriend shivering in the bed sheets surrounded by freezing water.

What happened in here?

"Bella," I whispered, "Bella," I said louder, "come on sweetie, wake up then we can get you nice and warm so you won't get ill." She just grumbled at me from the bed. I went further into the room speaking louder as I went, "Bella, come on wake, you can't lie in this freezing bed all night." Still no answer but her shivering became more aggressive.

I was worried now, she could be really sick with the flu and the flu was fatal to humans, I had been through it myself, it wasn't a fun experience and it definitely wasn't one I wanted Bella to go through.

She groaned and tried to roll over into a warm, dry patch of the bed, until she realised that there was none and slowly cracked open each eye a fraction. She sat up slowly, the ends of her hair dripping cold water on to the back of her neck every now and then. She was definitely going to be ill and as if to prove my point at that very moment she sneezed.

"Come on love, let's get you warm," as I said that I picked Bella up gently remembering how fragile she was and carried her into the bathroom, sitting her down in the side of the bath which just so happened to be freshly run and warm, with lots of bubbles and sweet scented soaps.

_You're welcome_, Although Alice can be very annoying with her future reading abilities, it was times like these that really made you realise just how much you needed her there despite how frustrating it can be never being able to make a plan without her knowing about it.

"Stay still, I'll be back here in less than a minute," She just nodded sluggishly at me. True to my word in less than a minute I was back with a pair of my jogging bottoms t and a long sleeved t-shirt in my hands. "Now you get undressed and have a nice warm bath, then you can put these on to stay warm. Take as long as you want, if you need anything just shout for me ok?"

Again I got another drowsy nod.

Bella POV

My head was too foggy to function straight; I couldn't focus on the task at hand which was only getting myself undressed. How many years had I been dressing and undressing myself and in the space of one night and a bit of cold water I just couldn't manage it anymore.

The warm water was refreshing though and it did bring some feeling back into my tired muscles, though not enough to move to reach the shampoo. That would have to wait till another day.

I lay for so long in the bath that I lost track of time and the water started to get cold around me. I hopped out of the bath as quick as I could manage, holding back the need to be violently sick in the toilet. This had to be some sort of joke; the first night I spend at my boyfriend's house and I puke in his toilet. How attractive.

"Bella, are you alright in there?" He was so concerned for me, I truly felt cared for and safe when I was around him. I don't think I have ever felt so loved.

I was slowly to the bathroom door and unbolted it, "I'm fine," I croaked, my voice cracking making me realise how thirsty I really was.

"Come here," he pulled me towards him into a soft cuddle, wrapping his arms around me protectively; he pushed me along till I was sitting on the edge of his bed, which was now changed and oddly warm. He handed me a cold glass of water and took it from me again when I had finished with it. He was so good to me, but it got better. "Lie down; you can't have slept that much last night, you must be tired." I complied eagerly, I really was exhausted.

I fell asleep peacefully but not before I noticed Edward placing a hot water bottle underneath my head to keep me warm throughout the night.

Edward POV

Bella was restless the whole time she was sleeping constantly tossing and turning trying to escape the hot and cold flushes that overtook her body. All through the morning I was consistently swapping the hot water bottle under her head for my cold hand on her forehead. I hated seeing my love like this.

Ah, it seems my family are back from the commotion going on downstairs. Rosalie is greeting Emmett happily, Alice and Jasper the same, Esme and Carlisle quietly walking around the house checking if everything was in one piece.

It was now that Rosalie let her guard down and let me into her thoughts. I two things. I saw everything that had happened the night before and I saw red. The anger bubbled up inside me until I couldn't cope anymore and I was going to explode.

I raged down the stairs so angry that even Jasper couldn't control me.

_Thank you for reading, please review, next chapter we will meet Emmett and hopefully that will be coming soon. Thank you :D_


	11. Chapter 11

_I know I'm awful at updating this but I promise I will try and do it more often. Please read and review._

**Chapter 11 – Storm**

Carlisle POV

The sudden crash coming from the living room startled me from my pose examining Esme's precious pot ornaments. Feet were thundering whilst angry words were flowing wildly around the room.

"How dare you!" Edward yelled, "How could you Rosalie? You are so pathetic, just wait till I get over there I swear to God I will kill you."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen how very dare you." Said a stern Esme, "you watch your mouth, now both of you sit down and tell me what's going on."

Both sulked like angry teenagers as they grumpily sat down as far away as possible from each other. As the light from the day slowly dimmed and the howling wind picked up, this drama slowly started to make some sense.

"She poured freezing water all over Bella, whilst she was sleeping which is why she is sick today. Rosalie is just a jealous, arrogant little b…"

Suddenly Emmett was right up in Edward's face, glaring down at him menacingly. "Edward you know I love you, so for your own well being, do not finish that sentence."

Oddly enough Edward shrank away from Emmett mean gaze, holding his hands up in surrender. The sky outside was perfectly dark now whilst the wind picked up even more, a bolt of jagged lightning making its way across the sky, crashing down somewhere in the distance. A strom was coming.

"Rosalie there is no excuse for your despicable behaviour today, for that you are grounded, no shopping and for any where you do go you will have to be driven as you are allowed no where near any cars for at least a month until I feel like you have given a good enough and _sincere_ apology to both Edward and Bella. As for you Edward your language was not necessary but I think watching Bella suffer was punishment enough. Now go you are dismissed."

I watched all of my children file out one by one, each heading off to their own rooms. Edward stopped by my side on his way out.

"Carlisle, I am sorry, I know there was no need for what was said and I regret it, I just got a little lost in the moment." Edward was always the best in these situations, so calm and collected, yet today he just lost things, he really did care about Bella.

You could never stay mad at Edward, so I just nodded my approval of his apology and watched him stalk glumly out of the room. Edward would always hold a special pace in both Esme and my hearts, whether they were beating or not.

Edward's POV

The sky gloomed ever nearer, looks like things are about to get worse this side of town. As I walked into my bedroom a bolt of lightning threw a milky white light across my bed, illuminating Bella lying fast asleep, her eyebrows knitted together, flinching every time a roar of thunder came. She was scared.

The darkness engulfed me as the lightning disappeared. Bella startled awake from the sudden blackness. I ran over to her making sure to make noise so she would know I was there and not become even more scared. She clung onto me like a monkey when I reached her.

I gently picked her up and carried her downstairs where there were brighter lights. Sitting on the sofa with her curled fast asleep like a kitten on my lap was the best place I felt I had ever been. That was until with one last roar the storm raged and the power cut off. Bella awoke suddenly and let out a blood curdling scream.

_So there we have it, next chapter up, thank you so much to everyone that is reviewing this it means so much to me, I promise I will get round to reading all your fanfictions, I've just been so busy recently. Any suggestions for upcoming chapters will be welcome. Next chapter will be soon._

_Please review :D_


	12. Chapter 12

_Ok, so this story will now be updated every single Wednesday night, thank you for reviewing, keep it up :D_

**Chapter 12 – The Storm**

Bella POV

The sudden blackness was what woke me, the way I was sleeping soundly until the light shifted in my eyelids until it was gone. I sat up straight thinking I was having a nightmare, a scream tearing itself from my lips as my heart thudded in my chest. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around my torso, cradling me into their coldness.

"Sshhh, shush Bella, it's aright the power just cut out, you're alright, I'll never let anything hurt you." Edward whispered in my ear, making me instantly relax and causing my heart to melt just a little.

I lay back basking in the comfort of his touch, I was still slightly freaked out that I was in a room with seven vampires and couldn't see a single one of them.

"Alright nobody panic, we'll find some candles and get some light in here as quick as we can." Carlisle's voice came out of the darkness from the corner of the room, I felt like the only reason he was saying any of this out loud was for my benefit. The candles probably were too.

Two seconds later the room was illuminated by the flickering of hundreds of tiny flames, lighting up the four corners of the cream coloured walls, as well as the faces of the surrounding vampires. Edward's wisp of golden hair tickled the sides of my face as he nuzzled his nose into my overly warm neck. Although we were in the middle of a thunder storm the room was overly hot with air conditioning to cool it down.

"Are you burning up, love?" Edward asked sweetly, "Come here, let's cool you down." He said snuggling me in closer to his chest.

"Oh will you two just get a room already." Said Emmett with his head right next to mine, making me jump with how close he was.

Emmett POV

I admit it was oddly cute to watch but it just wouldn't be like me if I didn't ruin the moment with some kind of rude comment. I know it annoyed people but they understood that it was just me. Now I'm not a person to be easily scared or to jump when something unexpected happened but the loud crash and bang that came next startled me so much that I did literally jump out of my seat on the sofa.

Considering myself the strongest and most threatening I ran up the stairs as fast as I possibly could, rushing into Edward's room where the whistling noise was coming from. Bursting in through the door I came to a sudden stop to find the doors to his balcony blown open scattering all of Edward's belongings all across his room, the wind still whirling in blowing everything in its path.

Edward POV

I ran up following Emmett, my mind was only focused on one thing in the room; I had to check it was alright. I pushed passed him in the doorway, speeding my way over to my bedside table and opening the top drawer, rummaging through until I found the small square velvety box, which I opened to check that my mother's ring was still there.

'_Bella, I love you more than the world itself, would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?' _was engraved onto the inside lid of the box.

I sighed in relief and turned around only to find another six vampires staring at me: two with loving smiles on their faces, like they were looking at a new-born child ; three with gleeful smiles on their faces, elbowing each other occasionally ; and one looking as sour faced as ever, but that was her face naturally though. I'm sure it's pretty easy to guess which is which.

_Oh that is the cutest thing I think I have ever seen in my entire life, it's about time that he found someone to love, he deserves it. _Esme thought.

"What's going on in here? Is everything alright?" Bella's silky voice drifted from the top of the stairs. I quickly hid the box in my back pocket so she wouldn't see.

"Everything's absolutely fine, love, nothing for you to worry about. All can be easily fixed. Come on there's no point staying in here, you'll get ill, again." I said glaring at Rosalie menacingly. I put my arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her with me, holding her waist gently to check she won't fall down the stairs. I wouldn't put it past Bella to trip and break her neck.

_Please read and review, a new story should be uploaded soon, it will be about the Cullen's going on holiday, the first chapter will be up this week so please read that too. :D_


	13. Chapter 13

_Ok this is up a lot quicker than I thought it would be, please read and review :D_

**Chapter 13 – The proposal**

Edward POV

I walked slowly behind Bella as she maneuvered her way down the stairs, the ring in my trousers felt as if it was burning a hole in my back pocket. I had wanted my proposal to be a surprise not just to Bella to my whole family too, that dream was crushed now. I had wanted everything to be perfect, a moment she would always remember but now I'd have to speed up the process a bit in case one of my siblings got a little over excited and decided to spill the beans to my future wife. _My wife_, I could get used to that.

I was bombarded by my family's thoughts as I held Bella in my arms as she slowly drifted back off to sleep.

_I wonder how he's going to do it, _thought Alice _maybe he'll take her away somewhere nice, to some Caribbean island, ooh I'll have to go shopping with her; she'll have to have nice clothes for the big moment. I hope he takes photos for us all to see._

I was so engrossed in Alice's thoughts that I didn't even notice the six vampires stood in front of me_._

"Well?" whispered Esme, "how are you going to propose?"

Maybe having my family's help in this wouldn't be so bad.

Bella POV

I woke up in an entirely different place than when I fell asleep, I was lying in Edward's giant kind sized bed, with deep red sheets surrounding me, the room was aglow with thousands of tiny little candles illuminating a path of rose petals which, if followed, would take you out of the bedroom door. This place had been transformed within the space of a couple of hours.

I slipped out of bed following the petals that scattered the floor out of the doorway and towards the balcony that overlooked the entrance to the house where Edward's gorgeous piano was. Like a scene out of Romeo and Juliet; there was my lover waiting for my by the moonlight.

We met in the middle of the balcony, where without saying him saying a single word, I knew precisely what was to come. My only clues the adorable smirk on his face and the ring box in his finger.

Edward looked me in the eye, smiling and winking cheekily, as he got down on one knee pulling open the little box in his hand and holding it out to me.

"Isabella, I love you more than you could ever imagine, please will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, my Mrs Cullen?"

I stood in shock for a minute, revelling in the amazing moment, until a clearing throat made me look around. Stood on the floor below us were Edward's family and I guess now mine. I had already started to think of them as my own family, which reminded me, the answer to the question.

I nodded my head dumbly, words not yet coming to me, Edward's face lit up like a child on Christmas.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered.

"YES, yes, yes, of course I'll marry you!" I squealed. Edward picked me up, wrapping his arms securely around my waist and spinning me around saying over and over again how much he loved me. Cheers were coming from below, as we looked down and saw our family clapping and smiling. I was getting married.

Edward POV

Tonight could not have gone any better than if I had had months to plan it. I must be the happiest man, dead or un-dead, in the world.

_Please read and review and be sure to check out my other story __**Cullen Family Holiday**__ which is up now. Thank you :D_


	14. Chapter 14

_New chapter, thank you for all of your reviews :D_

**Chapter 14 – Building in the rain**

Edward POV

Being Bella's fiancé was not a bad life to live, seeing my ring on her finger always made my heart flutter; knowing that some part of me was always with her was the most unexplainable feeling. I knew I would always love her forever whatever troubles we may encounter in the future, I was as sure of it as I was sure that the sun would set tonight and rise in the morning. It was practically set in stone.

Living with Bella was nice, we had convinced her to sell her little one bedroomed house so that we could move in together. Where we were moving I hadn't yet told her, mainly because it didn't exist yet. Esme had come up with the brilliant idea of building our own house so it could be exactly how we wanted and there would already be memories there even before we moved in.

The land behind the house we were currently living in was massive; it stretched on for roughly about 3 miles. Each couple had their own little house situated somewhere in this plot for a bit of private time every now and then, each designed perfectly for them. I had designed ours, making sure to cater for Bella's every need.

"Edward, where are we going?" Bella said as I led her to the place our small little cottage was going to be built.

"To our home," I whispered in her ear, she looked up at me confused. "That we are going to build … all of us." Stopping at exactly where our front door would be in a week or two she glanced around looking at my family's faces, our family's faces.

"Really?" Bella whispered in shock, I cheesy grin slowly spreading across her face.

"Really," I answered back.

Bella POV

House foundations were down and now the real work began. I was trusted to lay bricks on one side wall of the house working side by side with Esme who had clearly done this before. It took a while to get the hang of but eventually I managed it pretty well.

"I'm glad Edward found you Bella," Esme said to me, "he deserves someone who can make him happy as well as being good for him and I don't think he could have found a more perfect person to love than you. I can't wait to have you officially part of this family, you already feel like a daughter to me."

"Thank you Esme," I whispered sincerely. It really meant a lot for me to be accepted by Edward's family, our lives were only just beginning together and hopefully I would be around this wonderful family for the rest of life even getting to share being immortal with them one day, being accepted by them would only serve to be a good factor in this.

I loved Edward with all my heart, more than that; I loved Edward so much I wasn't even sure it was possible anymore. He was my everything, I can't even imagine living my life without him, if he left me now I don't think I could. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the sky slowly turning darker and darker with the rain clouds looming over us. As I looked up, feeling like a little child wanting to play in the rain, the first drop landed on my cheek and trickled down almost painfully slowly towards my chin before widening and pooling there, when it did eventually drip off another one quickly followed it with another one chasing that before it even had time to get to my chin.

Before long it felt like full buckets were being poured upon me, but we each carried on our individual jobs laying out bricks slowly to build the walls to our little house slowly higher and higher. Eventually it all got too much and the inner teenager in all of us broke out.

We were squealing like babies, running around pretending to be aeroplanes, Emmett picked me up over his head faking a model's voice and that he 'had to protect his luscious locks from this hair disaster awaiting him'. I never thought I could have so much fun on my hands and knees, in the cold and the rain, but this just proves, life isn't always what you think.

_Please review and if you have time check out my other story _**Cullen Family Holiday**_, if you have any ideas for content in later chapters please let me know, they would be welcome. Thank you :D_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for all of your reviews. Please read and review :D_

**Chapter 15 – Details**

Edward's POV

The house was coming along nicely, all of the brickwork had been completed, there was now a roof on the building so that no more rain could get in. Now we were getting to the more detailed part ; the decorating. Only four of us were left for this stage, Esme ; to put her creative touch on the place as she had done such a good job on every other hose we had ever lived in, Carlisle ; to add a realistic perspective to things and to calm Esme down if she got a bit over excited with her decorating, Bella and I were both here because it was out house, we had to have a say in it, I wanted ever thing to be perfect for Bella but I can't do this without her with me.

Esme and Bella were currently placing hundreds of swatches of carpets down on the concrete floor which would soon hold our bed and dressers as well as our shelves for Bella's many copies of Wuthering Heights and my CDs. They eventually decided on deep, chocolaty brown with little specks of a lighter brown mixed in.

The kitchen counters were going to be black stone, bathroom would be tiled, our room would be a light creamy colour, whereas the bathroom would be a deep red with a ginormous double bath. All tiny little things were decided on before Esme and Carlisle rushed out to prepare everything.

Bella POV

I now was not allowed into my new house as everything was being set up and it was going to be a surprise for when I woke tomorrow. Alice decided that she wanted to spend my 'last free night', as she called it, having a sleepover. We sat in the living room surrounded by blankets and cushions watching movies all night, she even let me watch Romeo and Juliet.

My life felt so perfect right now it was as if I was living in some kind of parallel universe, like this wasn't my life as it was too good to be true. I was afraid to go to sleep that night in case I woke up in the morning back in my own bed, or looking out of my window at the big deserted scary house down the road, I didn't want this to be a dream.

_They will be moving in next chapter, which is why this one is so short, so sorry about that._

_Please review it would mean so much to me to know what you think. And check my story __**Cullen Family Holiday**__, which you can find on my profile :D_


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry for the long delay. Thank you for all your reviews, favourites and follows they mean so much to me :D_

_**Chapter 16 – That new house smell**_

**Bella POV**

Today was the day, the big one, the whopper. Our new house was finally ready meaning we could start this brand new chapter in our lives. I had only been allowed to see the building of the foundations therefor had no idea what the inside would be like ; cosy, modern, open.

Edward was walking backwards in front of me holding both my hands in his, trying to obstruct my vision of the house. The outside looked even better than when I had last seen it, the walls were a peachy white with slight tints of blue running through them. The mahogany coloured front door contrasted perfectly with the light walls as well as the deep brown tiles making up the roof. Esme had designed a perfect garden with enough greenery and flowers to make it look lovely but not so many that I'd actually have to contain some gardening skills to look after it.

If this was only the outside of the house I couldn't wait to see the inside. I turned to the Greek god next to me, smiling as my eyes met his, entwining our fingers together and getting as close to each other's bodies as we possibly could whilst walking together into our house.

The smell hit me like bacon first thing in the morning, the smell of freshly painted walls, unused leather and brand new fabric, it was one of the best scents in the world, we should bottle it up and make a fortune from selling it.

The kitchen was perfect although I was sure I would never use half the stuff in it. The living room was modern yet small enough to be cosy. The bathroom held a gigantic tub big enough for about six people. But my favourite room so far had to the bedroom, the big crystal white bed placed in the centre, two gigantic shelves attached to the wall held Edward's extensive CD collection and my books from my room. That wasn't the reason it was my favourite though, that would be down to spending our first night as official homeowners in that bedroom together, I have never felt closer to a person than I did to Edward laying with him that night, his cool muscly arms encasing me in their protection.

That night I fell asleep the soft humming of my lullaby and Edward's hands rubbing my rib cage gently as he lay behind me, me wrapped up in his arms.

_Thank you for reading, please review and if you have time check out my other story __**Cullen Family Holiday**__. Any ideas for upcoming chapters would be welcome so please leave a review or PM me, thanks :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for not updating this sooner I was on holiday for 2 weeks, but it's up now. Please read and review._

**Chapter 17 – It's a bit late for first dates**

**Edward POV**

Bella and I had never officially gone on a first date. This was a thought that haunted me every day. That was going to change today. Bella was currently in the shower and I was setting up, I was going to take her to a meadow I had found, then we would go back to our cottage where Esme would have set up candles and a romantic meal.

I set out Bella's clothes so that she would look nice whilst being comfortable and warm. I'm sure Alice could do better with the outfit, but I wanted to this for her. I picked out a sky blue dress that would go to her mid-thigh and one of my thick leather jackets; she would be warm in that if it didn't dwarf her.

I went downstairs to get out the prepared meal and leave it on the side for Esme to cook, I also took out the vanilla and pine scented candles so she didn't have to worry about finding them.

Bella's footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, slowly. I knew she was confused as I had left her no explanation as to why I had lain out her clothes.

"Edward?" She called as she neared the bottom.

"Right here, love." I replied as I walked out to meet her, grabbing my car keys on the way. Gentle turning her body, I guided her through the door, closing it behind me and leading her to my Volvo with my hand on the small of her back. I opened her door and buckled her in before running around to the driver's side and getting in.

"Where are we going?" She asked nervously as I pulled out and joined the high street. I didn't want her to be nervous. I reached across and held her hand in mine.

"Well we never had a first date," I explained, "so it's better late than never." She smiled at me and kissed the back of my hand.

I pulled up to the edge a forest not far from the centre of town, we were so close to the public and yet I was 100% sure none of them had ever been to this meadow before. I ran around to Bella's side and helped her out of the car before swinging her onto my back and running into the forest. She clung onto be with her legs whilst her arms were locked in a vice like grip around my neck, her head was buried in-between my neck and my shoulder, nuzzling her nose against me occasionally.

We made it to the meadow and Bella's eyes lit up when she saw the beauty of it, she turned to me and locked me into a passionate, searing kiss.

Our time in the meadow went even better than I could have planned, we sat and talked and ended up making out like teenagers for most of the afternoon. When Bella's stomach started to rumble that was my cue to head back home to the romantic dinner.

On the car ride Bella was mostly quiet, tracing circles on the back of my hand with her index finger.

"I love you." She said suddenly.

"I love you too, more than words could describe." I answered back. She smiled sweetly at me before continuing her imaginary drawing on my hand.

We made it back to the house in record time where I again helped her out of the car and led her into the house. The smell of the home made lasagne and the candles hit us as we walked into the house. Taking my jacket off Bella I pulled her into the kitchen, pulling out her chair and seating her in it. I watched her eat her meal before pulling her to me for another searing kiss.

Picking her up bridal style I carried her to our bedroom as she whispered "I love you" again and again against my lips. As I made it to the door I gently placed her feet on the floor, steadying her with my hands on her hips before spinning her around to show her the room.

It was dimly lit with a whole load of scented candles sending a flickering light across the walls. There was also a love heart shape on the bed made out of rose petals.

"Edward," she whispered as tears sprang to her eyes, one or two toppling over the edge.

"Sshh," I whispered back, "don't cry, beautiful. I wanted to show you that I loved you." And that I did.

_Well that's another chapter, only a couple more left to go. Please review and tell me if you have any ideas for this story. Also check out my other story __**Cullen Family Holiday**__. Thank you :D_


	18. Chapter 18

_Next chapter is here, thank you for all your reviews they mean a lot to me :D_

_**PLEASE SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! *****_

**Chapter 18 – Plans**

**Bella POV**

Just when you thought life couldn't get any more chaotic, your future sister in law comes bouncing in with her 'wedding plan' book. It's not even her wedding! She did have some nice ideas though. I didn't really want a big wedding, never being a person who likes to have a lot of attention, so the idea of walking down an aisle that was in the Cullen's back garden was fine by me.

Edward sat next to me on the couch with my hand being held in both of his on his lap, he looked to be in some kind of daze as he stared past his sister's head whilst she prattled on about lanterns for the after party.

"Alice, we've not even set a date yet, shouldn't that come first?" I asked.

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing the calendar from the sideboard in our kitchen, "you've got five minutes decide." With that she left running upstairs, no doubt to study our closet and decide that we needed an entire new wardrobe.

I glanced at Edward incredulously, he looked back and shrugged his shoulders as if to say "that's Alice for you".

"I'm counting," Alice sang.

After discussing for some time and deciding we wanted to organise some things ourselves we decided for four months away, a Christmas wedding on December 21st.

"Great," Alice squealed, "that gives us plenty of time to find the perfect dress, heals, hair, makeup, flowers, vows …."

I stopped listening, the list went in and on, I was starting to feel nauseous.

_**A/N *** URGENT :**__ Do you want Bella to be pregnant or not. YOU DECIDE. Tell me in the comments._

_Thanks for reading, leave a review let me know what you think also if you have a suggestion for any later chapters they are welcome too. Check out my other fanfic __**Cullen Family Holiday. **__Thanks :D_


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you for your reviews, please read and review, on with the story._

**Chapter 19 – Possibilities **

**Edward POV**

This wedding talk was driving me crazy, can't I enjoy just one day alone with my Bella? Glancing across at her I could see her growing more and more pale as the talk of dresses and flowers continued. I reached across and gently took her hand in mine. Her head snapped around, looking at me. She did not smile.

Something was wrong, she was slumped forward slightly, her shoulders tense as her hand shook in mine.

"Alice shut up," I demanded roughly. Alice glared at me looking hurt. "I'm sorry Ali, but can't you see he's not well?"

"Now that you mention it," Alice whispered looking worried, "I'll get Carlisle." She said rushing out of the house as Bella fell forward limply, allowing me to catch her in my arms before she collapsed to the floor.

I held her in my tight embrace as she whimpered and shook slightly. "ssshh, it's okay, you're okay," I soothed into her ear repetitively. Carlisle burst into the room with his doctor's bag stuffed full with equipment.

"What seems to be the problem?" he said in all seriousness, crossing the room in a couple of strides and placing a thermometer under Bella's tongue whilst listening to her heart beat irregularly. "Bella, I need you to answer me honey, what hurts?" he asked.

Bella pointed to her stomach, causing us both to frown, there's not many things that could be, appendicitis, maybe? We both laid our hand flat down on her stomach feeling in shift minutely, so small she wouldn't even be able to feel it. She shoved our hands away, jumping off my lap and racing to the bathroom, throwing the thermometer out of her mouth on the way. Bella reached the bathroom and began to throw up all of her breakfast she had eaten that morning.

I jumped up to follow her when Carlisle's hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Edward I think I know what this is," he said flashes images through his mind. How was this possible?

"How sure are you?" I whispered, already knowing the answer. Carlisle was never wrong with anything medical.

"I'm 100% sure that she is pregnant."

_Thank you for reading more coming soon next week. Please review and check out my other fanfic __**Cullen Family Holiday. **__Thanks :D_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you so much for all your reviews, they mean the world to me, now this story is almost over, just a few more chapters to go and then it will be complete, anyway enough rambling and on with the story. :D_

_**Four months later**_

**Chapter 20 – Bells are ringing**

**Bella POV**

Alice was too excited this early in the morning, jumping and squealing like _she_ was the one getting married. I wasn't too thrilled, I wanted to wait till after the baby was born, but no here I was on my wedding day sitting on the bathroom floor throwing up my breakfast into the toilet. I heaved myself up off the floor, walking to the mirror that was mounted on the wall, I saw a girl with tired looking eyes and very pale skin, with a small baby bump peeking out from under her pyjama top.

I flushed the toilet, rinsing my mouth out and stumbling my way out of the door only to find Alice, Rosalie and Esme wandering around the room laying out hair curlers and every brand of makeup you could think off. The dress was lay on the bed, the shoes placed neatly on the floor, a small tiara laying on the dresser.

Esme smiled as I walked further into the room, "How're you feeling?" She asked quietly. I just grumbled a response not trusting myself to say anything at the moment. I was still feeling slightly sick as well as grumpy from lack of sleep. I loved Edward and really wanted to marry him, but I couldn't do it in this mood.

I spent the next two hours having my face and hair attacked, whilst trying to have a drink or eat and keep it down. I was nervous now. Why was Edward marrying me, I was nowhere near good enough for him.

I was finally sufficiently made up and the dress was being gently laced up by Esme.

**Edward POV**

If I was this nervous I had no idea how Bella was feeling. I needed to go and see her, being stressed isn't good for her. What if she backed out. I knew she wanted to wait until after the baby was born but I just thought that that would mean our marriage would be forgotten and I didn't want to have to wait years before we could start to plan a wedding.

I marched down the hall to stand outside my bedroom where the girls were getting Bella ready. I had to see her, I couldn't stand at the end of the aisle not knowing if Bella would turn up.

I knocked on the door first before turning the handle and entering to screams telling me to get out. I barged in anyway.

"Edward you can't see her, it's bad luck and tradition." Alice screeched whilst trying to block Bella from my view. She looked stunning.

"Alice what part of our relationship is traditional?" I asked. "Now ladies could you please leave the room so me and the soon to be Mrs Cullen can talk?" They all nodded and slowly left the room closing the door behind them. I knew they could all hear us anyway but I didn't care.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked softly. She just nodded. "I love you, you know. More than anything, I want you to be my wife. You still want that too right?" I couldn't hide the desperation in my voice, I don't think I could take being rejected.

"Of course I want to be your wife," She whispered, "I'm just scared, I don't know how to be a good wife, never mind a good mother." She was on the edge of tears.

"Bella you won't be the perfect wife, that's why I love you, because you're you. We will figure out the parenting thing as it happens but for now let's go and get married." I held out my hand for her waiting for her to take it.

"Okay," she smiled placing her hand into mine.

_Awww next chapter is the wedding, how cute. Please review and let me know what you thought. :D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Ok, here comes the wedding, only a few more chapters so if there is anything you want to see in those chapters please request __**NOW! :D**_

**Chapter 21 – Vows**

**Bella POV**

We rounded the corner from Edward's bedroom and had reached the top of the stairs, he turned to stand in front of me, holding both of my hands in front of him in his.

"This is where I leave you," Edward whispered, "don't worry I'll be down there waiting for you, just please try not to fall down the stairs." I giggled at his words, knowing it was something I sounded likely to do.

Edward gently dropped my hands and turned on his the balls of his feet, beginning on his descent of the stairs away from me. I would be walking down the stairs and down the aisle by myself as my mother was somewhere travelling around the world and could not currently be found. That would be a fun phone conversation, 'oh hey mum, how was your holiday? Just to let you know I'm married and pregnant'. My dad would be even worse, we hadn't spoken in about 2 years, ever since Edward left me and my dad just blankly told me to get over him and stop crying, that there would be other men to fall in love with.

I heard the tradition 'here comes the bride' start playing from down below and knew it was my time to go. I glanced behind me, looking at my two beautiful bridesmaids, seeing both Rosalie and Alice smile back, encouraging me to move forwards.

I carefully took one step at a time until I reached the bottom, turning towards the patio doors that led outside, flowers lighting my way. I walked slowly, trying to do things traditionally when I saw Edward waiting at the end of the aisle for me and I practically ran towards him, hearing a couple of giggles from the crowd. Like Edward said, since when were we traditional?

**Edward POV**

She looked stunning, stumbling towards me grabbing onto the tops of my arms to steady herself when she finally reached me. Bella looked so happy, she was practically glowing.

"We are gathered here today," announced Carlisle from his raised platform at the front, "to join together the lives of Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan." The ceremony went perfectly, we didn't change any vows even though some didn't apply to us, we were too desperate to be together to bother.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, Edward you may now kiss the bride." And that I did. My wife, finally.

_Please review:D_


	22. Chapter 22

_Ok, so this is the last chapter of Second Chances I hope you've enjoyed it. Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favourites, keep them coming, anyway on with the final chapter :D_

**Chapter 22 – Life goes on**

_**Four years later**_

**Bella POV**

"Edward, come on we're going to be late, just put his shoes in the car!" I yelled upstairs. I loved him but my husband sure was a perfectionist at times. You'd think with his vampire speed he'd be the one waiting on me to be finished getting ready, but now we were never normal, it was the other way around.

"Mummy, can I take my dolly with me to Grandma's house, that way Emmett can play too?" Tanya was only four but she was so smart, this girl would grow up to run the world and she'd look good doing it too, luckily she looked more like her Dad than me.

"Of course you can sweetie, but just remember not to leave it there or spill your tea on it ok?" She nodded and scurried off to find her new favourite toy. It was boxing day and we werer heading off to see Esme, Carlisle and the rest of the family. Just when we thought the present opening was finally finished after yesterday, we have to go and endure it all again, but it was all good fun really.

Edward walked slowly down the stairs, holding two year old Collin in his arms, he was squirming trying to get down, but Edward wouldn't let go, if he did Collin would only fall over. Tanya came bounding down the hallway towards the front door where we were standing. This was my beautiful family.

We loading into the car, Tanya and Collin strapped securely into their booster seats. The ride was fifteen minutes which always annoyed me because even though it was short it was still enough time to get into deep thought.

Edwards and my children were half human, half vampire meaning when they reached the age of about sixteen they would stop aging and stay like that forever. I was currently still human, waiting for the day that both of my kids understood what they were and what Edward and his family were, that way I could be changed and we could live as a family together forever.

We had arrived at the Cullen mansion and Tanya was out straight away and bounding into Emmett's arms, he was like a big teddy bear to her. Esme was gently pulling Collin out from the back seat of the car and cradling him to her chest, rocking back and forth, he loved his Grandma Esme.

Entering the house we knew chaos was about to erupt, there were piles of neatly wrapped presents all over the living room floor.

"Come on everybody, let's open them." Carlisle said. Cheers erupted from around the room and the ripping of wrapping paper started, it was like world war 3 but I wouldn't change my family for the rest of the world.

_Thank you so much for reading this story, please review, also please check out my friend, __**Vampires-Bitee**__, fanfictions, she has wrote two amazing ones so far, __**Letters to the volturi **__and __**Before the Prophecy.**__ Also if you haven't already check out my other fanfiction __**Cullen Family Holiday**__. Thank you :D_


End file.
